


Longing

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Single Parent AU, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Megatron's never really experienced love.  Lust?  Sure.  Love though...





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW/G1-ish  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave/Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 3\. Single Parent

Strength was something Megatron appreciated and respected. Not just physically, but mental and emotional fortitude as well. They would need it in the coming months as the rebellion gained traction and attention. What he had never experienced, and thus had not known he appreciated was the strength of love between mechs. He'd seen lust. He'd even seen what he had labeled friendship. Megatron had thought he loved Impactor, his dearest friend in the mines. In fact, he was sure he did, but not in the way he witnessed now. This was precious and dear, and Megatron suddenly ached with the need to feel it himself.

Soundwave, unaware he and his young creations were no longer alone, had his mask and visor retracted. Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy piled close, jostling for their creator's attention even as Soundwave's soft, unfiltered voice read an old story from a datapad. The little ones didn't notice the gentle, adoring glances Soundwave gave them, not even after settling down to truly listen.

Megatron waited in the shadows, not just to watch and listen in secret, but also to guard this. He was enough of an interloper. No one else would witness this.

Once the younglings were settled in Soundwave's chest, but before Soundwave could re-cover his face, Megatron strode forward. Red optics brightened in surprise, and Megatron could not have defined the swirl of emotions gripping his own spark as he took the mech into his arms and pulled him tight against his chest.

"You may tell me no," Megatron whispered even as his mouth descended toward Soundwave's.

However, Soundwave did not say no. Nor did he say stop, or try to draw away at all. Their lips met, and Soundwave opened to him and pressed closer. Megatron recognized the desire, the lust, within himself, but something else was there as well. "I want you to look at me like that," he murmured against soft, white lips.

And Soundwave laughed. It wasn't cruel or mocking, but it startled Megatron into drawing his head back to look at the pale face. "Impossible. You are not, nor do I ever want you to be, my sparkling." Soundwave lifted a hand to caress Megatron's cheek, fingers sliding down along his jaw.

"Hm."

Soundwave chuckled again at the displeased noise, and Megatron felt a nudge against his mind. He allowed Soundwave to see the recent memories, feel the tangle of emotions inside him. "I would be interested in exploring a different love," he said, humor still there in his voice, but softer.

"Would you?"

"Yes," Soundwave replied and leaned up for another kiss.

Megatron purred and held tighter, not that they would go too far tonight with the young ones already resting- and perhaps taking things a little slower than they tended to move in the mines would be good. Megatron didn't want simple lust or release. He wanted adoring optics and soft, sweet moments like these.

Decided, Megatron eased himself back and loosened his embrace. "Good night, Soundwave."

Soundwave purred, his hands sliding reluctantly from around Megatron's waist as Megatron stepped back.

Megatron left with his spark thrumming, but a glance back made a powerful pulse tingle throughout his frame. It wasn't what he hoped to have, but there was an open longing there on Soundwave's face, mirroring the one Megatron was certain he wore.


End file.
